For Love
by Miss Aruri
Summary: What if the gun was fired during the last scene of Spectacular Spectacular? Summery sux...story doesn't...enjoy
1. The Gun is Fired

For Love

By: Miss Aruri

Summery: What if Zidler wasn't able to get to the Duke during 'Spectacular, Spectacular' in time? What if the gun was fired? Reviews are /always/ welcome! 

***

The duke heard the gun hit the floor. He turned back around, staring at Satine and Christian on the stage. Satine should have been his! He could've given her everything. But it was all because of that stupid writer! Rage surging through his body, The duke picked up the gun. He was going to finish what his servant didn't. 

He aimed, but it was difficult. The dancers were in the way. He had but one shot. If he missed, someone would surely find a way to stop him. His finger tightened on the trigger. 'Move!' He thought as the dancers surrounded the two lovers. How could Satine love Christian? He had nothing to offer. 

Finally, when Satine and Christian were lifted into the air, he Duke aimed the gun at Christian and pulled the trigger. 

All was silent. Nobody moved. The sound of a gunshot echoed in the air. The Duke looked at Christian, whose eyes were wide with shock. There was a small, round hole in his chest. A single scream broke the silence as Christian fell. It was Satine. 

When Christian hit the ground, the audience panicked, giving the Duke time to escape. Satine pushed her way through the crowd of dancers to get to Christian, whose blood was pouring out onto the stage. She was crying hysterically as she took Christian's hand, which had already gone cold.  

"Somebody get a doctor!" Satine choked. She coughed, but didn't care about herself. Toulouse heard Satine and dashed out of the theater. "Don't leave me, Christian." Satine cried, coughing again. "I need you." Zidler was trying to pull her away from Christian, who stared up at the ceiling with lifeless eyes. Satine tried to fight, but Zidler was strong. "I love you!" She called as Zidler pulled her away.  

With all the strength she had in her, Satine slipped out of Zidler's grasp and fell by Christian. She continued to cough, tears mixing with the blood dripping down her chin. She held on firmly to Christian's hand before fainting. 

***

"Satine? Satine?" Someone was standing over Satine, who was crying in her sleep. "Christian!" She demanded, sitting bolt upright. "Where's Christian?" Marie was standing by Satine's bed, her face pale. Satine had been brought back to the elephant. But what about Christian?  

"Christian is at his hotel room. There are doctors with him." Marie added, seeing the frightened look on Satine's face. "The doctors don't know if he'll survive. That bullet was awfully close to his heart." Satine ran from the room, dressed only in a nightgown. She ran through the empty streets and up the steps of the hotel. There were people, Toulouse and some others, standing in the hall, all of them looking worried. 

Satine went to Christian's door, only to be stopped by a doctor on his way out. "You can't see him." The tall man said curtly. "I'm sorry, miss."

"You don't understand." Satine protested. "I need to see him. I love him!" The doctor said nothing as he pulled out a key and locked the door behind him. "Please." Satine begged. "Let me in!" 

The doctor ignored her pleas. Satine stood by the door as the tears started flowing again. But then, she had an idea. She pulled a pin out of her hair and attempted to pick the lock. None of Christian's friends tried to stop her. After many long minutes, she heard a 'click' that meant only one thing. The door was unlocked. 

With a shaking hand, Satine reached for the door handle, only to find that she couldn't open it. She turned to Toulouse, her eyes pleading. "Go, Satine." Toulouse said. "You love him. He loves you. You two were meant to be together." Satine, still shaking, nodded and pushed open the door. 

"Oh…" She gasped, seeing Christian. He lay on his bed, not moving. His skin was pure white. His chest was heavily bandaged, but blood stained the once white cloths. "Oh, Christian."

Satine sat in the chair by Christian's bed, crying softly. "I should have just taken the money…" She took Christian's hand; It was unnaturally cold. "I should've just let you pay me…" She laid her head on his shoulder, her tears falling onto the bed. 

"Christian, you have to live. I may be dying, but now you are as well. You must live, for me, if not anyone else. I knew the Duke was going to kill you. That's why I lied to you. I really do love you with all my heart. I love you." 

Satine lay with Christian for what seemed like years. The sun was setting and it had gotten colder. A breeze blew into the room, making Satine shiver. She heard, or maybe she was dreaming, a barely audible voice. "Come…what…may…"

Satine lifted her head and smiled, tears brimming her eyes. Christian was looking up at her, smiling. "Come what may…" Satine said, pushing hair from Christian's face. 

At that moment, the doctor came in looking furious. "Out!" He said sharply, pointing to the door. 

"No," Christian said, his face contracting with pain. "Let her… stay." It sounded as if each word was a great effort. "Shh…" Satine whispered. "I won't leave you."

"He needs his rest. So would you if you just got shot." The doctor grabbed Satine's arm and led her to the door. 

"Stop." Christian said weakly. "She…will stay…here!" The words were soon followed by a coughing fit. The doctor moved back to the bed a second too late. Christian's eyes closed as the coughing ceased. Satine's lower lip began to tremble. "Christian!" 

"He's fine." The doctor announced after checking Christian's pulse. He looked extremely angry as he walked back to Satine. "You really should go. It'll be better for him. But he wants you here, so you might as well stay." A smile flashed across Satine's face. "But try and keep him quiet. He needs to heal properly." 

Satine nearly ran back to Christian. She sat on the chair, humming softly as she ran her hands through Christian's dark brown hair. How small and helpless he looked; his face as white as the sheets he lay upon. Satine took his hand in hers, which was still horribly cold. 

"Christian…you shouldn't have stayed. I'm not worth your life." Satine bent over and kissed Christian's lips. They, too, were cold. 

Satine remained with Christian until the late hours of the night when the doctor came and sent her away. "I'll be back tomorrow." Satine promised, blowing a kiss to Christian's sleeping figure and closing the door gently behind her. 

'Christian is going to get better.' Satine thought, cold biting her bare arms. 'I know he will.'

***

A/N: So…the first chapter of my first Moulin Rouge fic. What did you think? Review and tell me – I want to know! Constructive criticism is allowed, but flames will be considered mean. Try not to flame. If my story is that bad, don't review at all. __


	2. "It's Love."

For Love

Chapter 2

***

Very early the next morning (around five), Satine was already walking to Christian's. Toulouse and the others wouldn't be awake for another few hours. Satine had a feeling that at least one of them would wake up with a hangover. She walked up the stairs, but as she walked down the corridor, she heard something that wasn't right at all.

  


There was a violent coughing coming from the door to Christian's room. Satine's head began to spin as she cried out. 

'Christian is going to get better.' She remembered thinking the night before. 

'I know he will…' 

Satine ran down the hallway and burst into Christian's room, sobbing. It was an awful sight. Christian lay in bed, eyes squeezed shut, while blood oozed out of the whole in his chest. There was a doctor, female this time, trying to get him to drink the medicine she had. She spoke softly, but it didn't help. 

Satine ran to Christian's side. The doctor didn't take her eyes off Christian.

"Oh, god…" Satine whispered. "What's happened to you?" Christian opened one eye and looked up at his love, but the dry coughs forced him to close it again. 

"Give him an injection!" Satine was hysterical. The doctor shook her head. "It can't go in the bloodstream; it'll be useless that way."

Christian began to shake violently, still coughing. Satine grabbed his shoulders and tried to hold him down while the doctor tried to get Christian to swallow the medicine.

"Please, Christian," Satine choked, gasping for breath. "You can't die like this! Just try and take the medicine. You need it, like I need you." A single tear fell from Satine's eye to Christian's cheek. "You have to try! You have to!" Satine shouted. "I love you, Christian! Don't leave me, please!" 

Satine didn't see, but Christian had allowed the dark liquid to be poured down his throat. Still coughing, he turned his head to the side. His eyes opened just a crack, but he saw Satine, crying, and he knew he had to live. For Satine. But each cough added wood to the fire that raged inside his chest. Why couldn't it all just end now? 

Because Satine loves you. Another voice arose in the back of his head. You have to stay with her. 

But all this, it hurts so badly…why live life in pain when it can all be over? 

And then Christian felt himself slipping into a world of no pain. A world where people knew nothing but happiness and pleasure. 

The doctor checked for Christian's pulse and looked up at Satine, her eyes wide. "He's slipping." She said, her voice tense. "There's nothing I can do." 

Satine screamed, her legs unable to support her for any longer. She buried her head in her hands, sobbing loudly. Christian, her Christian, was about to die…

In the distance, Christian heard someone crying. Why was someone crying? He was going somewhere good. How could anyone cry here? Slowly, he felt the pain begin to leave him and his coughing ceased. 

"He…he's…I'm so sorry…" The doctor couldn't get the words out.

Just as the pain was gone, he felt a pang of guilt. Satine. 

Satine wept for him. Satine wept because she loved him. 

"No!" Satine cried, blinded by tears. "He's not dead! He's not! He can't…" She slowly moved to the bed. "You're going to get better. I won't let anything happen to you." More tears fell onto Christian's lifeless face. 

Christian heard the words Satine spoke to him. How could he leave her? She was the first woman he loved. She was his Sparkling Diamond. 

'No. I can't go yet. It's not my time.' But every second he seemed to be slipping farther and farther away from Satine. A beautiful garden was coming into view. 'No! I want to go back! I can't die yet!' Christian filled his mind with happy thoughts. 

Watching Satine perform.

Hearing her voice.

Seeing her face. 

Satine.

Satine.

Satine. 

And then the garden became smaller and smaller. Christian tried desperately to go back up to where he came. 

Satine ran her shaking hands along Christian's face as she bit her bottom lip. "You…can't…die…" She sobbed. The doctor had left from the room, probably to get some others. How could Christian, who was once so full of life, be dead? "Come what may, remember? Until my…my dying day. Today isn't that day, Christian. That day is far away…very far."

'Come what may!' Christian heard Satine's voice more clearly than ever. He was almost out…almost back. It was like a force was pulling him back down to the garden. 'SATINE!'

And then the pain returned. He gasped, which sent an extreme pain convulsing through his body. The entire room was silent, even Satine.

Satine stared down into Christian's silvery-blue eyes, which were clouded with pain. His breathing came in short gasps. 

"Christian?" 

"Mmmm…" Was all he could say. 

"Christian!" She threw her arms around Christian's neck, the tears flowing again. "Oh god…" She kissed him softly. "Don't you ever…ever do that to me…I thought you were gone…don't ever leave me…"

"Love you…" He murmured.

"I love you." Satine replied, not daring to let go of Christian, for fear that he'll leave her forever.

In the doorway stood Toulouse and the female doctor. "It's a miracle…" She whispered.

"It's love." Toulouse corrected her.

***

A/N: It may be shorter, but I just wanted this chapter to be about one basic thing. 


	3. The Traitor

For Love

Part 3

***

Satine stayed with Christian for the entire day, not planning on going anywhere. Around eight o-clock, they had a surprise visitor. Zidler. 

He let out a sigh of relief when he met two pairs of eyes: Satine's and Christian's. "Hello Harold." Satine said quietly, not leaving the chair. 

"The show's starting in one hour. We need you, Satine. Just come for the show." Zidler stood in the doorway. "The show must go on, my dear." 

"I'm not leaving here." Satine said, turning her back to Zidler. "If the show must go on, let Nini do it. She's been dying for my part." Without another word, Zidler turned and left. 

"But…the show," Christian looked worried. Satine shook her head. "I don't care about the show. You're the only one I care about and I'm not going anywhere." 

Satine looked out the window. "Nini did really want my part. I bet she wishes you'd get shot more often." Christian nodded lightly.

"How do you feel?" She had asked the same question once every so often. "Yes, I know, I worry too much. But if anything ever happened to you, I'd never forgive myself." 

"Not your…fault." Christian said, taking Satine's hand. 

Outside the window, guest had already begun to arrive at the Moulin Rouge. 'Spectacular Spectacular starring Satine' the posters read. 'Now it's starring Nini.' She thought. 

"Sing for me?" Christian asked, looking up at Satine, who nodded. She coughed twice before she began. 

"You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me.

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach.

You gave me faith 'cause you believe…" 

Satine pushed a strand of red hair out of her face.

"I'm everything I am

because you loved me." 

Satine held her hand to her mouth and coughed. "You should rest." She said, ending the song. Christian nodded as his eyes slowly closed. 

***

(Backstage…)

Nini was getting ready for the last scene. Just as she zipped up the dress, a hand covered her mouth. Her eyes widened as she tried to escape. She looked up and saw her captor; the Duke. She tried to scream, but the Duke's hand pressed against her mouth so even breathing was hard. 

"So he is alive." The Duke sneered, his voice filled wit disgust. Nini's eyes darted around as she prayed for someone to come. "You will do as I say." 

"What if I don't?" Nini gasped as the Duke's hand wrapped around her neck. Her eyes widened even more as the cool blade of a knife pressed against her neck. "I'll do it…I'll do it…" She said frantically. "What do you want me to do?" 

"Kill the boy." The Duke said. "If you try to run away, I will find you. If you don't follow my instructions, I will kill you. Is that clear?" Nini nodded, her face turning pale. The Duke let go of her and she stumbled, breathing hard. He pressed the knife into Nini's hand. "You will do it after the show." 

The Duke turned and left. "I'll be watching…" He said before leaving Nini alone. 

"Come on," She encouraged herself. "He's nearly dead anyways." Nini had done many things to men, but none prepared her for taking a life. She'd surely be thrown in jail. 

"Nini, you're on!" One of the dancers called as she rushed by. 'Why couldn't she have come a minute sooner?' Nini thought as she walked to the stage to make her entrance. 

***

(Still later…)

"Well, the show's over…" Satine said aloud as she watched the crowd leave the Moulin Rouge. Just then, the door opened again. Nini stood, still wearing the white gown, holding something behind her back.

"Oh, hello," Satine was unsure of what to say. "Uh, how was the show?" 

"Shut up." Nini snapped. "I don't care about the stupid show." Satine rose from the chair. "Quiet. He's sleeping." 

"Not for long." Nini pulled the knife out from behind her back and lunged at the bed. "NO!" Satine grabbed Nini's arm, the one that wasn't holding the knife, and held her back. The knife was knocked off target and, instead of piercing Christian's heart, grazed his right side. 

"Nini, what are you doing?" Satine tried to grab the knife away. "Stop!" 

"He's watching." Nini hissed. "He'll kill me!" Satine grabbed the knife and tried to pull it out of Nini's grasp. She screamed as the sharp blade cut into her fingers. 

Upstairs, Toulouse heard Satine's screaming. He got up quickly and ran for the stairs. 

"She was right. I am watching." The two stopped dead. Satine turned, horrified, to face the Duke. 

"You've shot him. Haven't you done enough?" Satine tried to hide the fear in her voice, blood gushing from her fingers. The Duke shook his head. "He's still alive." And he pulled a gun from his coat pocket. Satine gasped, tears sliding down her face. Nini threw the knife to the floor and held Satine back. 

"Duke," Nini said above Satine's cries. "What good is it to kill him? He's nearly dead anyways. Just put the gun down and-" There was a loud gunshot and Nini fell to the ground. The duke turned to face Christian and pressed the gun into his forehead. Satine ran to the Duke, only to be thrown into a wall with such force that she was left gasping for breath. 

"At last I will have the pleasure of killing him." The Duke looked at Christian with extreme hate in his eyes. Satine began to cough harshly. "Christian!" She tried to warn him, but he was a heavy sleeper. "Christian, get up!" She coughed again, shutting her eyes to block the pain in her lungs. 

"Come what may is a foolish song." The Duke said. "You won't love him until your dying day. You will love _me_!"   "NO!" Satine cried, although she knew she'd never get to the Duke on time. She lay on the floor, sobbing and coughing. But the gunshot never came. It was replaced by a calm but worried voice. 

"Satine?" 

Standing in the Duke's place was Toulouse. The Duke lay facedown on the floor, a large, bloody knife sticking out of his back. Christian lay in his bed, unharmed accept for the cut on his side. 

Toulouse's eyes darted from Christian to Nini's lifeless body to Satine's hands. "What happened?" He asked, but was not to receive an answer. Satine coughed again and her eyes fluttered closed. She fell back against the wall leaving Toulouse with two dead, one unconscious and one asleep. 

***

Thank you all SO much for your nice reviews. I can't believe it. Not a single flame! And to all of you reviewers: HOW THE HELL COULD I /EVER/ KILL CHRISTIAN?!?! What were you thinking? LOL. JK…oops, I just ruined part of my story…I mite change it…who knows?  

"Because You Love Me" – By Celine Dione is NOT mine (tho I can sing just as good).


	4. Keeping Faith

For Love

Part 4

***

Satine woke to the sweet smell of perfume. Her eyes widened when she saw that she was back in the elephant. Her hands, which throbbed painfully, were wrapped in bandages. Seeing Marie, Satine jumped from her bed.

"Why did you take me away?" Satine shouted, getting her coat. "Why did you take me away from him? Why?" She didn't wait for an answer; she slammed the large golden door behind her on her way out, only to send a pain shooting from her hands up to her elbows

Again, the streets were empty; no one was probably awake in Montmarte accept her. She climbed the stairs of Christian's hotel quickly only to find the door locked. Not wanting to injure her hands even further, Satine kicked the door. "Open up! Let me in, please let me in!" She slumped against the door, a stray tear escaping down her cheek. "Please let me in…" 

Satine pleaded and cried at the door for hours. She was surprised to see the female doctor open the door. "Mademoiselle Satine," She said. "I-I'm guessing you're here to see Christian?"

"Why wouldn't you let me in?" Satine said, and the doctor sensed her fury. "Answer me!" "I had to remove the bullet, Mademoiselle. He'll be out for a while, but you may see him."

Satine pushed past the doctor into Christian's room. Toulouse was sitting in a chair by the window, asleep. There were two other chairs by the bed. Satine took the one closest to Christian. He was still just as pale as before, and his chest was covered in thick bandages. They were clean this time. There were also two empty bottles of Absinthe lying on the floor by the bed. 

"What exactly happened?" Satine said, not taking her eyes off Christian as she eased herself into the chair, her back sore from being thrown into a wall. 

"I removed the bullet and stitched him up." The doctor said simply. She was a very small, thin woman with honey-blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a plain white dress, which had spots of blood all over. When she stood up straight, the top of her head just reached Satine's shoulder. 

"He needs to be monitored at all times. His condition is critical." Satine bit her lip, which, for once, was free of lipstick. "He might be out for days, the poor boy."

"And the Absinthe?" Satine asked. It was unlikely even for Toulouse to have two bottles in such a short amount of time.

"The operation was rather long. It was a backup…just in case." But still, Absinthe is very strong. Two bottles! No wonder he'd be out for days. Well, at least it might help the pain. But then Satine was filled with worry. "He must be starving! When was the last time he's eaten?" 

The doctor shook her head. "There's soup on his desk for when he wakes. As of now, that's not our first priority." She reached over to check Christian's pulse. After satisfied with the results, she leaned back in the chair.

"Excuse me for not introducing myself." The doctor said shyly. "I am Renee. Renee Bellevue." Satine ran a bandaged hand across Christian's forehead, tracing every detail. How she missed Christian. She missed his poetry, his smile, the way he talked, his eyes… everything about him made Satine's heart ache.

'It's a little bit funny…' 'What?' 'This feeling inside; I'm not one of those who can easily hide…'

'Cause you know that I will always love you…' 'I don't want you to sleep with him…' 'Because she doesn't love you…' 'Come what may…' 

"Christian…" Satine let out an anguished sob as she bent over, resting her body next to Christian's, careful not to hurt him. Her head lay on the corner of the pillow – she heard Christian's low breathing. She saw the faint rise and fall of his chest. Her arm touched his, and he was so cold that Satine shivered. 

"Why is he so cold?" Satine said, laying her jacket over Christian's body.

Renee suppressed a yawn as she sat up straighter. "He's lost a lot of blood." She said simply, causing Satine to burst into tears. "There, there, mademoiselle, I know it's hard for you. But Christian's a fighter. He's bound to get through this. The odds are not against him. Be patient." 

"How can I be patient when I don't know if he's going to live or not?" Satine began to tremble. "I can't lose him. I can't I can't I can't!" She didn't bother to wipe the tears from her face.

"It'll be all right." Renee said softly. "He's going to be fine. I promise." "When will he be fine? You keep saying he will but when?" 

Renee shook her head. "That I don't know." 

Finally, Satine began to trust Renee. The two talked for hours about anything and everything. Satine learned that Renee was one of the only female doctors in the business. Just about all females were nurses. At noon, Toulouse woke up.

"Hello Renee." He said cheerfully. "And you Satine." His smile vanished at the sight of her hands. "What happened last night?" 

Satine shivered slightly, sitting up. "Nini…tried to kill Christian with a knife." She nodded down at her hands. "Is she…?" "She's dead." Although the two never got along, Satine felt sad and partially guilty about Nini's death. _'If I had gone to the show, the Duke would never have gotten to Nini…but he would have gotten me…" _

"How is Christian?" Toulouse said, walking over to the bed. Renee nodded. "He's doing fine."

***

The next day there were two funerals. For Nini and for the Duke. All of the Diamond Dogs, Zidler, and many other people were at Nini's. Satine stayed with Christian, as did Renee. Hardly anyone came to the Duke's. His headstone only read his name and his birth and death dates. He wouldn't be missed. 

After five days, Christian still didn't get up. Satine hadn't left his room in days. She refused to eat and was getting very thin. Day and night she would lie by Christian's side and talk to him, normally getting only one hour of sleep, if any. Renee kept trying to make Satine eat something, but Satine refused. 

"Mademoiselle, you _must _eat something." Renee said as she looked over Satine's frail form. "You are wasting away to nothing. You are killing yourself." 

"The only one that's dying is Christian." Satine said blankly. "You promised me he'd get better." "You must not give up hope. I do believe in miracles and so should you. You saved him from death." Renee said. 

"I saved him from death only to have him die?" "Christian is not dead, Satine!" For the first time, Renee had called Satine by her name instead of 'Mademoiselle'. "You have to be patient." 

"I've been patient!" Satine was hysterical. "You're right, I am dying! Seeing him like this is killing me! Why won't he get better?" She stood up quickly, knocking the chair over, and ran from the room, sobbing loudly. Renee stared at the door, shocked. Slowly, she picked up the fallen chair and sat back down.

Satine ran to the roof of the elephant, half-blinded by her tears. She sank to the ground, burying her head in her hands. "Christian!" She called into the sky. "Christian…" Her words were soon followed by a constricting feeling in her lungs and harsh coughing. Satine gasped for breath, which wouldn't come. Blood flew from her mouth as she continued to cough. 

Satine felt as if an invisible hand was squeezing her lungs. With a final cough, she fell. 

***

"Toulouse!" He heard Renee calling his name. "Toulouse! Go and get Satine. Bring her here." Toulouse nodded and left the room. "Hurry!" 

***

When Satine woke up, she was still on the elephant. Her chest ached and her head spun. But she was still alive. Looking around, she saw Toulouse walking quickly towards the elephant. Standing on quavering legs, she walked down the stairs, grasping the railing tightly. 

After waiting for about a minute, Satine answered the door to find Toulouse standing there, looking worried. "Renee wants you." He said, shifting nervously.

Satine felt her legs grow weak. Renee would only need her for one reason. Christian. She nodded wordlessly and followed Toulouse out. What happened? Was Christian all right? Was he alive? Satine bit her lip, trying to force the horrible thoughts out of her head.

When she got to Christian's room, Renee was waiting by the door. She was smiling. Satine felt a small grin tug at the corners of her mouth. "Can I see him?" Renee nodded. "I promised, remember?" 

"I'm sorry for ever doubting you." Satine said truthfully as she entered the room. 

***

And Chapter four is done and gone from my fingers, which are now currently working on chapter 5. I'm so glad my story actually turned out good and is getting reviews (nice ones I might add). Thanks a bunch!


	5. Seperated Hearts

For Love

Part 5

***

Christian looked very different from the last time Satine was with him. He was sitting up against three pillows, a book in his hands. His dark hair hung carelessly on his forehead. He was still pale, but he had much color than he had before. When he heard someone walk in, he turned his head and smiled at Satine. 

Satine smiled back and wiped a stray tear from her face. "Don't cry." Christian said, laying the book down. "I'm all right." Satine walked over to the bed, still crying. "He came back." She whispered. "He almost killed you…" "Who?" Toulouse hadn't told Christian about the Duke yet. 

Satine shook her head. "No. That's not important right now. As long as you're ok." She gently wrapped her arms around Christian's neck, resting her head on his shoulder. "You're the only thing that matters to me." 

"I heard you, Satine." Christian said quietly. "All the time you've been with me…I heard you." Just when she had stopped crying, Satine couldn't hold back a new flow of tears. "I was so scared. I didn't know what was going to happen." 

Christian put his arms around Satine's waist. "You've gotten so thin." He noticed. Satine shut her eyes. "It's because she wasn't eating." Renee said sharply. "It's a good thing you came 'round when you did; there might not have been anything left of her if you had waited another day." 

"Did you?" "Christian, I did." Satine sobbed. "I couldn't see you like that. It was killing me. But I knew I couldn't leave you. And I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I ever did." "It's ok…" Christian said calmly. "It's ok." 

"I hate to interrupt, but you'd better eat something." And she shoved a bowl of soup into Satine's hands. Satine ate the soup slowly to savor its goodness. It was warm and soothed her throat. Although she was still hungry, she only had one bowl. 

"Who came back?" Christian said, breaking the awkward silence. Satine nearly choked. "The Duke." She said quietly, turning her head away. "Satine. Tell me." Christian looked with worry as terror took over Satine's features. "Please." 

Satine took a deep breath and began. "He sent Nini to k-kill you with a knife." "That explains the cut on my side." Christian said. "I tried to stop her and then he came and held a gun to your head and killed Nini." Christian's eyes widened. "But Toulouse c-came…killed the Duke. That's all I know."

Satine shuddered, although the room was warm. And then it happened again. Her lungs failed her and she gasped, struggling for breath that wouldn't come. "Satine?" Christian, worried, went to take Satine's hand. She collapsed onto the bed. "I…" She gasped, "love…" And her world went black. Renee came running to Satine, whose lips were turning blue. 

"What happened?" Christian stared down at Satine, who lay on the bed. "My god…" Renee whispered. "It might be consumption. Toulouse!" The small man came down the ladder quickly, his face expressing the shock of seeing Satine like this. "Get…more…doctors." Renee said, fumbling for a small vile of medicine, which she poured down Satine's throat. 

"Satine!" Christian felt a sharp pain, starting from his wound, spread through his body as his throat seemed to close. 'She has consumption? That explains her fainting spells and that's why she didn't come that night at eight. And I didn't believe her!' "Renee…" He said weakly. "Do most people with consumption…live?" 

"Oh, Christian," Renee wished he hadn't asked the question. The answer would be too much for him. But he should know. "Most people…have died." She said, taking a blood sample from Satine's left arm. Christian tried to sit up, but the pain was extreme. He gasped, looking down at Satine, who had started to breathe again. 

Toulouse returned with two male doctors only minutes later. "What happened?" The taller one asked. "Consumption." Renee whispered as if it were a curse. The shorter doctor shook his head. "She can't stay here." The two male doctors spoke quietly in the corner of the room while Renee and Christian waited with Satine. 

After what seemed like hours, they turned to Christian. "She will be moved to the nearest sanitarium." The tall one stated. "Her condition isn't at all good, but she still has a slight chance of survival. 

"Will I go with her?" Christian asked nervously. The doctors shook their heads. Renee stood up. "Please, sirs." She pleaded. "You don't know what these two have been through. They love each other. Their love was forbidden and now that they can finally be together they are drawn apart? Please, let him come." 

"Very moving speech, Doctor Bellevue, but he cannot come." The short one said. Christian wanted to say something. He had to go with Satine. But Renee turned to him and shook her head. The tall man picked up Satine and carried her out, the short man close behind.

"Christian, I am truly sorry." Renee said, sitting down in the chair, "Their minds are made up. But I'm sure you'll be able to visit her once you're up to it." 

"I can't believe it…" Christian said absently. "All those signs waving under my nose and I didn't suspect a thing…" He shook his head. "It's all my fault." 

"No!" Renee protested. "It's not your fault at all. You two are so alike. Both blaming yourselves for each other's problems. These are no one's faults but the Duke's."

Christian wished he could believe Renee. Shouldn't he be able to trust her? She did save his life.  But he still wondered if he could have found a way to save Satine.

***

Satine woke to find herself in an unfamiliar place. She was lying in a bed, stripped of her clothing and wearing nothing but a loose white gown. The walls were white and empty accept for the wall behind her bed, which held about ten windows. All of them were open, yet covered with white hangings. Satine shivered; the thin blankets did nothing to keep her warm. They were merely there to cover her. 

And then another thought came to mind. Christian. "Christian!" She called, her voice weak and quiet. "Christian!" She began to cough, breathing becoming harder and harder. She gasped, clutching her throat. Where was Christian?! 

The door flew open and a doctor rushed into the room carrying something that looked like medicine. "Christian!" It was almost impossible to say. Each syllable caused her throat to ache even more, her coughing growing louder. The doctor opened the medicine and tipped it down Satine's throat. "Easy…" He said. "Calm down…" 

'How can I calm down?' Satine wanted to scream. 'Where is Christian?' The doctor wiped sweat from Satine's forehead with a cloth. "Please, try to relax." He put his hands on Satine's shoulders. "It's ok…" Satine's coughing died down, leaving her in alone in a silent room with a man she didn't know. 

"Where's Christian?" She demanded, her voice weak. She coughed once. The doctor put his hands in his pockets. "What's going on? Where am I? Who are you?" 

"Shh…" The doctor said. "You shouldn't talk. I will answer your questions but you must be quiet. I can only tell you that you are in a sanitarium. I cannot tell you where." Satine looked out the windows to see mountains looming up into the sky. 

"I am Doctor Solomon. You have consumption, as you may know. Your case is very serious, but it can be cured if you do as we tell you." Satine shivered. "For a start, you will not be permitted to speak." Doctor Solomon took out a notepad and pen from his pocket and handed them to Satine. "From now on, this is how you will communicate. Knowing your occupation, it might be hard. But not everything is easy." And then he turned and left the room. 

This was all a lot for Satine to take in. She couldn't talk? Where was she? How would Christian know where to find her? Millions of questions ran through her head, but one kept coming up more than all the others. Where is Christian?

***

A/N: Is this chapter shorter, or is it just me? Anyways, this one took me _longer_ than the others. I've been busy…very…But now chapter five's up and you all can give me more nice reviews (thankies!).


	6. The Distance

For Love

Part 6

***

(A/N: Letters, notes, and things written will be between these little thingies: {} didn't want to confuse you.)

***

Satine sat glumly in a chair in the corner of her freezing room. She had stripped the bed of its blankets and draped them over her shoulders. The windows were kept open at all times, much to Satine's dismay. She spent half of the nights trying to get warm.

In just one week, Satine had been given enough medicines to make her sick (A/n: Yes, pun intended…sort of). The days were long and boring. Satine would sleep, wake up, eat, take medicines, sit out on the balcony, which was freezing, and write in her notepad, which she had been filling with her every thoughts. 

Not to mention that everywhere and everything was freezing. Each room had large open windows, which were never shut. When Satine was out on the balcony, she was only permitted to wear a light coat.

{Are you trying to save me or make me freeze to death?} She would write to the doctors, who told her the mountain air was good for her. {You mean it's good to freeze?} 

She had been in the sanitarium for a week and all she could think about was Christian. How was he? Was he getting better? Was he getting worse? Satine had no way of knowing, since the doctors wouldn't mail her letters. 

{Dearest Christian,} She began her letter. "Why write to him if he won't get your letters?" She was asked this question a number of times, only to reply: 'The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return.'

{As you might have expected, I am missing you terribly. It's horrible here. There's about a million windows, which the doctors never close. The mountain air is freezing cold. I guess the only reason I haven't caught a cold is because of all the medicines they're giving me. Life is terrible here. The doctors aren't allowing me to speak at all. Not even a whisper! I know what you would say: 'But it's helping you get better.' I'm not so sure about that. I still cough a lot. There is still blood, and the doctors always give me sad looks.  

I don't mean to make you worry. I shouldn't have told you, no, it's best that you know. I swore to myself I would never keep anything from you as long as I live and I don't intend to break that promise. How are you feeling?} Satine frowned. It was horrible having to be away from Christian, but it was even worse when he was injured. {I hope Renee is treating you well. You can't imagine how much I miss you. You filled a part of me and now there's a large, empty space in my heart. But soon, hopefully, we'll be together again, never to be separated. I would write more but some doctor is making me go to bed. I will finish this letter tomorrow.} 

Satine put down the pad and pen and got into her bed. The doctor came by and gave her a pill to swallow before going to sleep. How she hated all this medicine! The doctor was at the door when he turned around. "I hate to be the one to tell you this," He said quietly, "but one of our patients just died. She had consumption." 

Satine felt her throat close as tears sprang to her eyes. I thought people came here to get better. But her thoughts were disrupted when a sleepy haze washed over her. 'They must have given me a sleeping pill…' she thought before falling asleep.

The next morning, after breakfast and a round of medicines, Satine went to finish her letter. 

{The most horrible thing has happened. Another patient here has died. That patient died of consumption. Oh, Christian, I am so scared. I seem to be feeling worse by the day. What is happening to me? I need you here with me. I can't bear to be away from you any longer. I love you. If anything happens to me, I want you to go on. You have a talent. A gift. You must not let me stand in your way of becoming a famous writer. I know you can do it, Christian. 

                                                            With all the love in my heart,

                                                                        Satine}

Satine flipped to a clean sheet of paper. {Doctor Solomon? Can there be any visitors here?} She handed the pad to Dr. Solomon when he entered the room. "No, Satine. I'm sorry, but those are the rules. You're not well enough to see anyone." He said, taking a blood sample from Satine's forearm. 

{Then can you at least mail a letter?} Dr. Solomon frowned, his chin wrinkling. "Normally I wouldn't allow it," He began, "but one letter won't kill. This will be the only one, though. I won't be sending out more." Smiling, Satine tore the letter out from the pad and handed it to Dr. Solomon. "Stay in bed. You look exhausted." 

Satine pulled the covers up to her chin as images of Christian danced across her mind. 

***

Days later, Christian was eating lunch when a letter arrived for him. Renee retrieved it and gave it to him. 

"Who could it be from?" He asked aloud. "I never get letters." His parents didn't even write him. They didn't know his address. 

Christian read the letter to himself, Renee cleaning the dishes. She had been so kind and helpful while Christian was recovering. "Who's it from?" She called across the room. "It's from Satine." Christian said. The letter held the scent of medicine. "Renee. I know you know where Satine is." Renee nodded slowly. "You just can't tell me. But please, please, I have to go see Satine. She could be dead right now for all I know. I just have to see her again."

Renee put the dishes on the counter and walked over to the bed. "It's against the rules to have visitors, although I will try my best." Christian grinned. "But," Renee added, shaking a finger at him, "You need to do your part as well. You've been cooped up in this bed for far too long. You need to get back on your feet." 

So for the rest of the day Christian tried to stand. But his weak muscles, refusing to do their part after having been unused for quite a while, caused him to fall back onto the bed a number of times before he called it quits for the day. His chest was screaming with pain and protest by the time he was back under the blankets. "This isn't going to be easy." He said, breathing hard. 

"Whoever said it was?" Renee said all too cheerfully as she went to prepare their dinner. 

***

Two nights later, Satine lay in her bed, gasping, trying to catch her breath. She looked around frantically, hoping someone would come. She got up from her bed and went to open the door, but it was locked. A tear slipped down her cheek as she beat her fists against the door, coughing violently. 

Her head was spinning and it was harder to stand. But she had to stay. For Christian. Finally, Dr. Solomon burst through the door, knocking Satine to the ground. She lay, eyes wide, mouth open, on the cold floor, frantically trying to breathe. Dr. Solomon picked Satine up and placed her on the bed. He pulled a needle out from a drawer, held Satine's left arm and injected medicine into her bloodstream. 

Satine grasped Dr. Solomon's arm so tightly that her knuckles turned white. The pain in her chest slowly subsided and allowed her to breathe again. She gasped, her frail body trembling. "Get some rest." Dr. Solomon said, pulling the chair over to the bed and sitting down. "I'll be right here." 

'She knows she doesn't have long to live.' He thought to himself. 'That man she wrote to, Christian. She can't live without him. So that's why her health is declining. I can't let her die like this.' He knew there was only one solution; get Christian. But he didn't even know who Christian was, let alone where he was. 

***

"That was alright." Renee admitted slyly as Christian fell onto his bed ungracefully after walking across the room. "You try getting shot." Christian muttered. "See how much you like it." 

"There, there, now," Renee came and sat on the bed next to Christian. "Don't worry. I'll take you to Satine once you're able to. I promise." 

Christian looked down at the floor. "We'll leave tomorrow." He said quietly. "I-I'll be able to do it, really, I know I will." Renee's eyes widened. "Are you crazy? Do you even know how much blood you lost? You're in no condition to be going anywhere soon. You might hurt yourself again." 

"I don't care, Renee. I just have to see Satine." His eyes met hers. "We're going tomorrow." Without another word, Christian stood up slowly and walked to the end of the room. He stumbled a few times, but he didn't fall. 

"Christian, I'm sorry. I just don't want anything to-" Renee was cut off when Christian fell. He bit his lip, clutching his chest. Renee ran over to him, putting a hand on his back. "Are you alright?" She asked, her voice filled with concern. Christian merely nodded as he slowly rose to his feet. 

"This is what I mean." Renee said as she helped Christian back to his bed. "I don't want this to happen at all, let alone somewhere else. I'm sorry, Christian. But I'm sure you'll understand." Christian was silent for the rest of the night.

***

Satine was resting in a large, fluffy chair out on the balcony. As usual, she was freezing. The large, full moon hung above her, seeming close enough to touch. As she looked up at the moon, she missed Christian. He was her love. She missed him with all she had. Was she missing her? 

Then, she felt a song in her mind. She pulled out her notepad and quickly wrote it down.

{Late at night when all the world is sleeping

I stay up and think of you.

And I wish on a star

that somewhere you are thinking of me too

'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight

'Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room dreaming about you and me}

Satine's eyes slid closed and her head rolled to one side as she fell asleep. The notepad fell to the ground, the page of her song facing upwards. 

***

(A/N: Sorry this chapter took longer than the others (accept chapter 5 maybe). I just can't think straight without my muse. But oh well…Chapter 7 will be up sometime this week.) 

Song I used: 'Dreaming of You' By Selena   


	7. The Promise

For Love

Part 7

***

(A/N: Satine's Thoughts (while sleeping) are in '' and are _italicized._

***

"Christian." Renee whispered. "Christian!" She ran her finger along the bridge of Christian's nose, a trick that she discovered woke whoever she did it to. True to its history, the trick worked. Christian turned his head away sharply. His eyes flew open as he scrunched up his nose. 

"That tickles." He complained, rubbing his nose. "Why'd you wake me up so early?" The sun hadn't even risen and the sky was still black. 

"I've got a surprise for you." She grinned. "Hurry up and get ready. There's a carriage waiting outside. Dress warmly; we're going to the mountains." Christian raised a brow as Renee continued. "You don't want to keep your Satine waiting, do you?" 

A large smile broke the usual frown on Christian's face as he got up as fast as he could without hurting himself. "Really?" "Of course, silly." Renee said, grabbing Christian's scarf and coat. "I wouldn't lie to you. I told you we would go when I feel you're ready and now you're ready."

Christian was ecstatic. His smile remained on his face almost the entire carriage ride, which lasted several hours because they were moving very slowly. The curtains were drawn shut so Christian couldn't see where they were going. Renee was being very secretive about all this, but since visiting was against the rules, Christian didn't say anything about it.

***

_'If I should die this very moment_

_I'd greatly fear._

_For I lack completeness_

_without you here._

_Wishing for the warmth of you_

_Living every breath for you_

_Why live life from dream to dream_

_And dread the day…' _

"Satine?" Satine heard Christian's voice, although she was sure she was awake. "Satine…" 'I'm going mad.' She thought, still half asleep. 'Am I still dreaming? Is it real?' Although she wanted desperately to be with Christian, she didn't open her eyes for fear that she'll be alone. 

Christian looked down at Satine lovingly as he touched her shoulder, hoping she'd wake. Satine shifted, but her eyes remained closed. Christian turned to Renee for support, but the small woman merely touched her nose and winked, hoping Christian would get the message. Nodding, Christian apparently did. He bent over Satine's bed and ran his finger lightly across her nose.

Satine felt a tickle on her nose and pulled her head away. Her eyes opened slowly to meet a pair of silvery-blues that belonged to only one person. 'Christian?' Was it real, or was she still dreaming? Satine lifted a trembling hand and pressed it against Christian's cheek. Sure enough, he was there, smiling down at her.  

Satine jumped up and threw her arms around Christian, sobbing onto his shoulder. Christian winced sharply at the pressure applied to his chest, but that didn't matter. He was with Satine and that was all that mattered. He held her shaking body close to his, not ever wanting to let her go. 

Satine wanted desperately to say something to Christian, to tell him how much she missed him, but she also wanted to be cured of consumption, so she didn't say anything. Instead, she grabbed her notepad and wrote. 

{I missed you.}

Christian nodded. "So did I."

{Don't ever leave me.} Satine's looked at Christian, waiting for the reply. "I'll always be with you." Christian said after a long pause. It was then that the pain in Christian's chest was unbearable and he had to pull away from Satine, who looked as if she'd been slapped.

"My chest…." Christian said quickly, not wanting Satine to get the wrong idea. Her eyes were wide and scared, her frail body trembling. 'She must be freezing.' Christian observed as he went to put his jacket on, but stopped when he saw Satine freezing in only a thin robe. He handed his jacket to Satine, who put it on gratefully. 

{I didn't know if it was really you. I was afraid I was only dreaming. You are all I dream and think about.} 

"Well I'm here now." Once Christian felt the pain in his chest lessen, he held Satine on his good shoulder. "I'm here."

Satine pushed the notepad towards Christian, motioning for him to take it, which he did. After seeing the puzzled look on his face, Satine grabbed it back, quickly writing a note before handing it to Christian once again.

{Read it.}

Christian nodded and began to read Satine's writings. When he finished, he had mixed feelings. Her writing was excellent, yet depressing. So in the end, Christian said nothing. He merely pulled Satine close to him and held her. 

Renee and Dr. Solomon returned a few hours later to find Satine asleep in Christian's arms. "Sorry, but we have to go." Christian frowned, but placed Satine gently onto the bed and kissed her forehead. "We will come back in a week or so, if that's alright with Dr. Solomon."

"It's best for Satine. She hardly coughed at all today." Dr. Solomon nodded. "Best wishes to both of you."

Many weeks flew by. Both Christian and Satine had something to look forward to; Knowing that they would see each other at the end of the week made the hours seem like minutes and the days like hours. Ever since Christian's first visit, Satine's health began to progress. It was very slow, but after two and a half months, she rarely coughed at all.

Christian was healing quickly. A week after Christian's first visit with Satine, Renee felt that she wasn't needed at all times. She re-scheduled her visits once every two days. Toulouse was always nearby, although he was never much help when he was drunk.

***

"Christian?" Satine asked weakly. Just that day she had been given permission to speak. But her voice was weak and saying too much would leave her throat sore and her chest aching.

Christian was curled up, asleep, in a rocking chair near Satine's bed. "Christian." She said again, poking his arm. Christian's bangs hung over his face, covering his eyes. His chest rose and fell gently in a repetitive pattern. Satine felt almost guilty when he sat up, yawned and rubbed his eyes. He looked very peaceful until he noticed it was Satine who had woken him up. Worry replaced the calmness of his features. 

"Satine! You're voice… are you alright?" Satine giggled, something she hadn't done in quite a while. "I'm fine. They're letting me talk again." Christian sighed. "You worry too much. Just relax." Satine moved over to one side of the bed and motioned for Christian to join her, which he did.

Satine unbuttoned Christian's shirt and cuddled against his warm body. Satine was always cold. Christian put his arms around Satine, sending chills up her spine. 

Satine felt wonderful lying there with Christian, but her heart nearly stopped when she saw the scar on his chest. It was large and ghastly looking. She gently traced its outline with her fingers. Christian pulled Satine closer to him. "Marry me." He said, fumbling with something in his hands. Satine looked up to see it was a ring with a small, sparkling diamond. 

***

A/N: I decided to leave you in suspense. I'm grounded and am not supposed to be online so shhhhh! Don't tell anyone!


	8. The Answer

For Love

Part 8

***

"Marry me."

Satine stared at the ring, mesmerized with its beauty. She looked up at Christian, who eagerly awaited her answer. 'What would the others think?' Satine shook her head. 'Who cares about the others? It's what I think that matters!'

"Yes." She whispered. "Yes!" She shouted as Christian pulled her close to him. "Yes! I will!" She coughed and her throat burned, but she didn't care. "I love you. Yes, yes I will!"

Christian smiled as he held Satine. Today was the happiest day of his life. Satine truly loved him. What else mattered? "I love you, Satine. I love you." He spoke these words over and over again. He held Satine tighter, afraid that she would get sick again if he let go. Hands trembling, he slid the ring onto Satine's delicate finger before he kissed her passionately on the lips.

It would have been perfect if Satine hadn't pulled away gasping. And again, worry took over. "Satine, I'm sorry…" Satine shook her head as she caught her breath. "I forgot." Breathing was still difficult for Satine at certain times. She looked up and placed her arms around Christian's body. "Just hold me."

Christian nodded as he did just as Satine wished. As the sun began to set, Renee entered the room after knocking. "Christian, the carriage is here." But Christian shook his head. "If you don't mind, I'll be staying here with my fiancée." Renee nodded, closing the door behind her.

"But Dr. Solomon…" Satine said, and Christian shook his head. "He's but one man. He can't make me do anything I don't want to. Next time I go home, you'll be coming with me."

"How wonderful life is," Satine sang softly as her eyes closed. "Now you're in the world…" She was asleep in minutes. Christian lay awake by her side for a while as he felt her breath upon his face. How wonderful life was; Satine was still in the world. But life would be even more wonderful when she was finally released from this place.

Luckily, Dr. Solomon brought wonderful news the next day; Satine would be released in one week if her condition stayed how it was. Satine tried the best she could to stay healthy, and with Christian's help and encouragement, she walked out of the sanitarium six days later. Well, she didn't exactly walk. Christian carried her down to the carriage and again up to his garret.

"Home sweet…" Christian stopped dead as he opened the door. The room was a wreck; the blankets from his bed lay in a messy pile on the floor, his cooking utensils were everywhere, the curtains were torn and Christian's typewriter lay on the floor smashed into a million pieces. "What h-happened?" He noticed blood splattered all over the floor and walls.

Satine held tighter to Christian's arm and jumped when the pile of blankets began to move. "Satine…stay back there." He said as he went to see what was inside the blankets. "Christian," Satine sobbed. "Be careful." He pulled the blankets back and Satine screamed. Renee lay in the blankets completely naked and shaking violently.

It was almost impossible to recognize her. Her entire body was covered with dry blood. She had many bruises deep gashes, mostly on her arms and face. Her hair was cut and much of it had been torn out. But the look in her eyes was the most horrifying things about her. They expressed ultimate pain and terror, as they seemed to stare right through Christian and Satine.

"Christian," Tears slid down her cheeks. "Oh my god, Christian, what happened?" Christian shook his head as he began to approach Renee, who didn't move. "Renee?" He reached out a hand, which was slapped away. "No, don't! Get away from me!" She screamed as she tried to hide under the blankets.

"Satine. Go up to Toulouse's." He said sternly at Satine, who wouldn't move. "Please, do as I say and go!" Satine, her lower lip trembling, made her way to the ladder and disappeared through the hole.

"Renee, it's me…Christian. I'm here to help you." Christian tried again to get to Renee, only to be pushed away. "No you're not! Get away from me!" Christian racked his brain as he tried to think of something that would help. "Please, I promise I will do you no harm." And he sat down on the floor a few feet away from Renee, who didn't move an inch. Although it was frightening, Christian didn't break eye contact.

After a few minutes, Renee broke eye contact and started to sob loudly. Christian tried a third time to get to Renee and succeeded. She did nothing to stop him. Christian surveyed her body, noticing that there was so much blood. "You took care of me." He whispered in her ear. "Now it's my turn to take care of you."

Renee's body shook with sobs, but she looked up at Christian and nodded. "I-I know…" She whispered before fainting onto the blankets.

Upstairs, Satine was frantic. She kept telling Toulouse the sight she saw over and over again. Toulouse tried to comfort her as best he could.

"Renee?" Christian tried to wake her. "Renee, please get up." She woke up calmly, but when she remembered what had happened, her eyes darted around frantically as her breathing sped up. "Where is he?" She demanded. "Tell me where he is!" "Where who is?" Christian was puzzled. Could she be talking about the man who did this to her?

"He's coming back for me…" She gasped. "Wants…wants to finish the job…" Christian lifted her up in his arms and headed out to the stairs. "Wh-where are you taking me?" She began to struggle. "Don't take me away!" Christian continued to walk. "I'm only taking you to Toulouse's. It's safer there. Whoever did this to you won't know where you'll be." Renee still didn't believe Christian, but she was too tired to protest.

"You'll be fine." He said gently as he kicked open the door to Toulouse's flat. Satine was sitting in a chair gripping the armrests tightly. Toulouse was pacing around and gasped when he saw Renee in Christian's arms. "My god…who did this to her?"

Christian shook his head. "I don't know. I just found her. Can you watch her, please, while I get the doctor?" Toulouse nodded but Satine jumped from the chair. "I'm coming with you." Christian put his arm around Satine as they left the building. Renee lay on a bed, sobbing quietly.

"I think she was raped." Satine said suddenly as she and Christian walked through the streets. Christian's first instinct was to suspect the Duke, but then he remembered with a small smile that the Duke was dead. Instead, he didn't answer.

They returned with a doctor soon after. He cleaned and dressed Renee's open wounds and gave her medicine to help her sleep. "Just try and keep her calm." The doctor stressed. "If she is as terrified as I think she is, she might do something drastic."

"Where's W-William?" Renee spoke quietly, her voice cracking. "Where is he? I need him!" "Who is William?" Satine asked, sitting down on the end of the bed. "You're just trying to trick me…of course you know who William is! Stop lying!" Christian held her back before she leapt at Satine. "She doesn't know, Renee. I promise she doesn't know. None of us know."

"My William." Renee touched a small, thin bronze ring on her finger. "Too poor for gold…" She mumbled to herself. "He would get gold when he was richer…he promised me." Satine looked at Renee's ring. "Is he your husband?"

Renee nodded. "My William…"

"Christian, what about William?" Satine whispered as she walked into Christian's waiting arms. "Harold might know. I could go ask him." Christian shook his head, holding on to Satine tighter. "I'll go. You stay here." He gave Satine a gentle kiss and left.

But when he returned with Zidler, Renee went crazy. She screamed at the top of her voice and ran for the window. "Get away from me, bastard!" She shouted as she threw a vase at Zidler, who stepped out of its path. "Get away from me!!!" She screamed louder as Christian held her and put her back on the bed.

"Satine, you're back." Zidler pulled Satine into a quick embrace. "I was worried sick about you." "It's good to see you too, Harold."

Christian looked up, concerned. "Do you know anyone by the name of William? Renee's been begging for him." Renee punched Christian and pulled away from him. "He should know!" She cried. "He was the one that killed my William!"

***

(A/N: Sorry about the suckiness of this chapter. Yes, it's kinda…well…sucky. Between a new play and being grounded, my muse has left me once again. Next one will be a tad depressing, but maybe not. I haven't written it yet **giggle** hee hee hee…)


End file.
